Aaahh! Real Monsters
Aaahh! Real Monsters is a TV Show Broadcast History USA *Nickelodeon (1994-2004; 2006; 2007; 2009; 2012; 2016-2017) *Nicktoons TV (2002-2008) *WMBC-TV Kids (2000-2012; 2014-2017) Australia *Nickelodeon (1995-Present) *ABCTV (1995-Present) UK And Ireland *Nickelodeon (1995-2000) *Channel 4(2000-2006) *Disney Channel(1999-2006) *Toon Disney(2004-2005) Croatia *Nickelodeon (1996-2005) *Cartoon Network(2000-2004;2006-2008;2009-Present) Greece *Polis TVC (1999-2004) *Channel 8 (2005-2006;2008-Present) Israel *Arutz Hayeladim(2002) *Nickelodeon(2005-2006) Turkey *Nickelodeon (2006-2008) *Nick On Star TV (1995-2000) *CNBC(1999-2000) *Cartoon Network(2008) New Zealand *Nickelodeon (1999-2005) *TV3(2004) Taiwan *Nickelodeon (1998-2003;2006-2008) Ukraine *ICTV(2002) Sweden *Nickelodeon (1995-2004;2012) Episodes Season Pilot *''Main article: Aaahh! Real Monsters (Season Pilot)'' Ghost Story 1999 Season 1 *''Main article: Aaahh! Real Monsters (Season 1)'' The Switching Hour 1994 Monster Get Real & Snorched if You Do Snorched if You Don't 1994 Curse Of the Krumm & Krumm Goes Hollywood 1994 Monsterous Make-Over & A Wind and a Scare 1994 Krumm's Pimple & Monster Hunter 1994 Monsters Don't Dance & Gone Shop'n 1994 Old Monster & Mother May I 1994 Don't Just Do It & Joined At the Hip 1994 Smile And Say Oblina & The Great Wave 1994 Cold Hard Toenails & Attack of the Blobs 1994 Chip Off the Old Best & The War's Over 1994 Where Have All the Monsters Gone 1994 Simon Strikes Back & The Ickis Box 1994 Season 2 *''Main article: Aaahh! Real Monsters (Season 2)'' Spontaneously Combustible & Curse of Katana 1995 Monsters Are Real & This is Your Brain of Ickis 1995 Into the Woods & Krumm Gets the Dreaded Nolox 1995 Mayberry UFO & I Dream of Snorch with the Long Golden Hair 1995 Garbage Ahoy! & Goin South 1995 Monster Who Came in From the Cold & Puppy Ciao 1995 The Rival & Hats Off! 1995 Eau de Krumm & O'Lucky Monster 1995 The Tree of Ickis & Rosh-O-Monster 1995 History of the Monster World Part 1 & Fear Thy Name is Ickis 1995 Qeust for the Holy Pail & Garbage In Garbage Out 1995 A Room with No Viewfinder & Krumm Rises to the Top 1995 The Five Faces of Ickis & Bigfoot Don't Fail Me Now 1995 Season 3 *''Main article: Aaahh! Real Monsters (Season 3)'' Festival of the Festering Moon & Simon's Big Score 1996 Who'll Stop the Brain & Cement Helmet 1996 Ickis and The Red Zimbo & Oblina and The Three Humans 1996 Baby It's You & Monsters are Fun 1996 Out of the Past & Ship of Fools 1996 Eye Full of Wander & Lifestyles of the Rich and Scary 1996 Krumm Gets Ahead & It's Only a Movie 1996 You Only Scare Twice & Less Talk More Monsters 1996 Fistful of Toenails & Blind Love Monster Love 1996 Amulet of Enfarg & Bad Hair Day 1996 Monster Blues & I Heard the Snorch Call My Name 1996 Wake Me When It's Over & Things That Goes Bump 1996 The Master Monster & Slumber Scare 1996 Season 4 *''Main article: Aaahh! Real Monsters (Season 4)'' Battle of the Century & A Perfect World 1997 The Lips Have It & Escape Claws 1997 Walk Like a Man/A Freind in Need 1997 Watch the Watch & She Likes Me 1997 Oblina Without a Cause/Slick Ick 1998 Neuclear and Present Danger & Loch Ness Mess 1998 Super Ickis & The Substitute 1998 The Great Escape & Beast with Four Eyes 1998 Side by Side & Hooked on Phobics 1998 Spy vs. Monster/Misery Date 1998 Clockwise & Gromble Soup 1998 Showdown & Internal Affairs 1998 Laugh Krumm Laugh & Rookie Monsters 1998 External links *Official website *Disney Official website Category:Aaahh! Real Monsters